


Not a Cinderella Story

by Akirayuyuya



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Well not really, i just want to see neo dancing, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: There was a ball, a prince looking for a bride (or a groom, he isn't picky), there's no fairy godmother, or a midnight curfew. Maybe there's just really a ball, and a prince, looking for someone that may not be Cinderella.





	Not a Cinderella Story

"Taekwoon, please." his mother pleaded again. "Won't you do this, at least for me?"

 

The prince purposely avoided looking at his mother. He knows, from her tone alone, that she's looking up at him with her big eyes and pleading face, the kind of expression he had never been able to say no to for as long as he can remember. And this is a matter that he absolutely wants to say no to. 

 

"Your Highness--"

 

"Mom! Call me, mom, Taek." she insisted.

 

"Mom..." he sighed. It was hard avoiding her eyes, especially since he was taught to always look people in the eyes when he's talking to someone. As a prince, it is a matter of conduct to meet people and talk to them, see them, hear them. "You know how much I hate balls and parties."

 

"But it's for you, so you can find your bethroted!" his mother said in an almost worried tone. 

 

Taekwoon looked down, and he may have thought that it's a bad move, but seeing the worried expression on his mother's face made him think otherwise.

 

"I just want you to find someone to be with. I know learning to rule the country is important, but as a mom, I'm more worried about leaving you alone."

 

He hugged her then, needing to crouch a little so his mother can reach him. "Please don't talk like that. You're still so strong, no one is leaving and getting left alone here."

 

"Please?" 

 

Taekwoon sighed again but muttered a quiet, "Fine, I will. For you."

 

Then he was getting squeezed. His mother let go of him and there was a triumphant smile on her face. The prince looked at her in disbelief, wide eyed and a little open mouthed. "You promised, okay? I'll tell them to hand out the invitations." she said before turning around, her red dress fluttering behind her.

 

The prince closed his eyes and inhaled deeply,  _"Stupid! I told you not to fall for it!"_ he scolded himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic/chapter I'm releasing in 2018 *ignores the fact that it's already the 8th moth of the year* so I might be INCREDIBLY rusty. I'm hoping to get back my drive in writing with this so please bear with me TT TT


End file.
